Thank you
by IForgotToUsername
Summary: My first lemon. There are two reasons I writhe this. 1. I read chapter 54 2. I was feeling perverted
1. Chapter 1

FOLLOWING EVENTS OF CHAPTER 54 after the scene with Historia (Christa) and Eren.

Eren looked around, consumed with Boredom. Finally, after letting his eyes' wander he looked over to "Historia"... Or, well, Christa. Her naturally smiling face turned to a look of emotionless. No doubt she was replaying their conversation back in her head.

Slowly, subconsciously, Eren let his eyes drift down to her Breasts. There he looked at them, without even knowing. Slowly, however, he realized where his eyes had wandered and quickly looked back at her face. Thankfully she hadn't seen his subconscious perverseness.

But, unfortunately, his teenage hormones began taking over. It took all he could to resist, but eventually, he lost the battle. Slyly, Eren shifted his eyes in the direction of Christa's chest. 'Dammit...' He thought. 'No, I'll just go to sleep.'

Slowly he lowered his head and drifted into his dreams.

Christa looked over from the window to see Eren's sleeping form. But, upon further inspection, she noticed tears leaking from his eyes'.

"Eren..?" She asked. He remained sleeping.

Christa moved out of the chair and walked over to the boys sleeping body. Gently shaking him awake she smiled. Eren looked up at her. "Chri- Historia" he asked dazed and shaken.

She smiled. "Yes?"

He paused. "I appreciated that..."

Christa looked, confused.

"I was dreaming of my mother's death..." He explained.

Knowing the pain of losing a mother -though, not in the same sense- Christa pulled him close.

His face was hurried in her chest. Though she saw nothing sexual about it, being a woman, Eren thought of nothing but sex at this point.

'Dammit, Christa...' He said as he was pushed against her breasts'. Slowly he felt his... Member getting erect and his hormones flooding back to him. The he heard a whisper. "Thank you, Eren..."

Eren looked up, lust forgotten. "What?" She looked down and stroked his hair. As she did so, she began to notice something. She was attracted to Eren... She groaned slightly. 'Dammit, I'm getting so... Wet...' She groaned once more. She couldn't stand it any longer. Gently, cupping his chin, she brought his face up to hers.

Slowly, and nervously, she pressed her lips against his. It didn't take long before he knew exactly what she wanted and, being a teenage male, gave in easily. Braking and reforming their kiss several times, Christa began to undress herself. Slowly unbuttoning her shirt she watched as Eren did the same.

Upon seeing his fit chest, her arousal went even higher. She broke the embrace and began undoing her braw. Her plump breast fell out in front of his face and she kissed him once more. Then slowly, dragging her tongue down his abdomen, she lowered herself to her knees.

She gripped his pant's waits and pulled them down, revealing boxers. She felt her own underwear become damp. Moaning slightly, she pulled them away revealing a hardened member.

Historia never imagined herself to be attracted to size but, for some reason, this made her even more aroused. She wrapped a hand around it and felt Eren shudder. Slowly, she began to bring her mouth towards his, salivating. "W- wait"

She stopped and looked up. "Me first." He said. She felt his warm hand grabb her waist and pull down her undergarments. Slowly, he brought his face to her area hand began to lick.

She breath heavily. "Nggghhh..." She threw her head back and whispered; "Eren..."

She gripped his head and pushed him in deeper. "Fucking... Shit..." She whispered.

Eren pulled away and inserted two fingers. "Dammit, Eren, I'm gonna... Nnnnnnn" she threw her head back in ecstasy. Panting now, she began to reach down there herself and massage her area.

Finally after pleasuring her for longer, Eren gripped her soft frame and carried her to the near by bed. Laying her down, he positioned himself above her and pushed his hand on her wrist.

"Are...are you ready?" Eren asked.

Historia reluctantly nodded.

Eren pushed Into her with an audible groan. "AHHHHHHHH!" She exclaimed. Her hymn was broken.

Crying she waited the the pain subsided to give him permission to continue.

Slowly he began to thrust into her. As she bounced on the bed she spoke. "Ahhh, fuck that's that's good..." Eren was unrelenting he began pounding her harder and harder.

"Oh god... Fu- fuck..." Historia no longer gave a a damn. "F- Fuck my pussy with your dick...Oooooooooo God!" Hearing this, Eren was inspired to go even harder than before.

Historia leaned forward while still being pounded in her pussy by his dick and held him close. "Eren I-I'm coming" finally, after a while of being fucked, Historia released her juices on his dick. Falling forward on to Eren's shoulders, she sighed, though she wasn't yet finished.

Leaning closer, she nibbled on his ear. "I'm not quite done yet..." She moaned.

Eren, who was almost spent, layed there to tired to move. 'I wonder what's next.'

Historia made her way down to Eren's member, Historia licked the underside of it. Tasting her own come and feeling Eren's body vibrate. Got her even it she shoved it in her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down she rubbed her own clit

Finally, after bobbing for a while, Eren was spent. She held Eren's cock in her mouth as he spilled his cum down her throat. She pulled up. "Mmmmmm, God..." She smiled and licked the come off her mouth. "You taste pretty good."

Finally, fatigue caught up with her and she crawled next to Eren, smiling. Resting her raw hand on his cock she whispered softly in his ear. "That dick of yours was great."


	2. Chapter 2: Lust

**SO since I got so many good reviews and requests for a second chapter here it is. Sorry it couldn't come out sooner I was busy with school and even wrote this during class for you guys. Now with this one I didn't want to remake the first chapter so don't expect much touched feels stuff this will focus on the more lustfull side of sex, thank you.**

* * *

Eren slowly opened his eyes when greeted by rays of sunlight breaking through his window and onto his face' causing him to wake from his dreamless sleep. _Dreamless sleep? _He thought. The only dream he had haunted him every night, the memory of his mother dying. He yawned moving and stretching his entire body, until he noticed something...

He was naked, he determined that soon enough, when he felt no resistance laying on his body. Well... That's not quite true... He quickly noticed, as he gathered his surroundings, that Christa was covering him as well as the blanket was.

Christa was also unclothed, though Eren couldn't see under the blanket he could feel her soft warm body against his. Her breasts against his chest, her flat stomach on his own, her nether regions on his. Eren sighed then smiled moving her off him gently Then got out of the bed.

Eren began to smell something, foul but arousing. It was the smell of sex and dried sweat. Eren walked to the restroom and looked in the mirror. His hair was matted in some places and wild in others, his body was sticky with the dried sweat. It was time for a shower.

Christa lazy lifted her heavy lids to look at nothing but mattress. "Eren?" She silently called for him. She sat up knees folded forward and her bottom resting on her heels while holding a blanket to cover herself from possible onlookers out the window. She looked around. "Eren?" She asked once more. Then a foul stench caught her nose, the same smell Eren had smelt. She sighed.

It was only after walking into the bathroom that she noticed the water had been running. Eren must've had the same idea as her. _I suppose I'll wait for him to finish. _She thought while she sat on the bathroom counter.

As she sat thoughts of the previous night flowed into her mind. The heat, the passion, the feel, Erens... Cock. Christa crossed her legs as too hide and stop her arousal. She could already somewhat smell it. _God, I need that again..._ She moaned mentally. Looking over to the actual shower she blushed. _I can't imagine... Eren and I F... Fucking in a shower... _A drop of cum ran down her leg as she shook with arousal.

Eren stood in the shower washing his body as he closed his eyes. _I wonder how our relationship will work out now?_ He began. _Will we just brush this off as some sort of tension release and remain friends... And if not... Then what?_

During his thoughts he felt a cold Liquid wrap around his member. He looked down and saw a small feminine hand, he pivoted his head and looked at Christa. He opened his mouth to speak but as he did so christa shoved her tongue roughly into his mouth, making sounds of pleasure as Eren, even more forcefully pressed against.

Christa was beyond aroused now... She was dripping. Erens breath was so warm and pleasuring, his tongue: rough and powerful against her soft one, his thick veiny cock growing hard and big in her small, soft hands. "Mmmmhhh." She moaned in both of their moths.

She began to rub his cock. Eren was noticeably arroused he began to slightly wiggle. Christa mentally smiled and broke their kiss. Eren turned around and she began to drag her soft mouth down his toned body. God... She began. I want to get him aroused but... I need that thick dick down my throat. After moments that seemed like hours of torture for both of them, Christi made it to the start of his cock. She pulled her mouth away from his lower torso. Strings of saliva hung momentarily, then feel on his hard dick.

Erens head was looking up, his eyes closed. God, Christa's tongue was so good. It's taste, it's feel, it size. Now he was about to get what ever guy wants. A hot, horny girl to suck him off.

For what ever reason, that even Christa hadn't understood she didn't go and blow Eren she instead just began heavily breathing on it, keeping it hard and ready to fuck. _Why?_ She began. _Why can't I bring myself to do it? I know I want it. I REALLY want it, oh that hot cock in my small mouth... But why won't my body let me? Does it want something else what is it waiting for. What am I truly needing? _Then Eren pounced on her and they ended up on the other side of the tub.

Christa looked up chest heaving as she looked up at her lover. He was... Towering over her with a lustful grin on his face. Christa... Began to feel a trail of cum crawl out, go down her pussy and into her ass. This is what she wanted.

Eren leaned down and growled into her ear. "If you feel the need to tease me like that... I'm going to punish you... Little slut."

Christa felt that same feeling once more. "Oh God, Eren." She moaned. Ready to be taken again, ready to be violated, wanting it more than anything. "I-" She was cut off. "Shut up!" Eren barked. "From now on you call me Master... Little slave."

Christa was silent for a second and the smiled. "Yes master..." She moaned. "Now please, sir. Feed me... I'm hungry for cum like the little whore I am."she moaned while wriggling. Eren smiled then forcefully shoved her face into his groin.

Christa knew what that feeling was earlier. She wanted this she wanted to be dominated. It made her feel so dirty... And she loved it. As she sucked his cock her pussy ached for something. She needed some thing in there. Never the less, she still blew him, feeling his throbbing cock down her throat. His taste was so salty and bitter. Suddenly every cell in her body felt alive... She felt everything. The water running down her breasts, on her hard nipples, down smooth tummy and onto her pussy.

Eren came down her throat and she broke off. Eren fisted her hair and spun her around. "I didn't say you could stop..." He grabbed her pussy and licked the side of her neck. He felt her squirm and cum on his hand. "Do you need another lesson?" He asked sinisterly. He held the hand of cum he had to Christas face and spread his fingers. "Here... Eat..." He said seductively

Christa breathed heavily. "Oh, master... Please don't make me." She playfully pleaded "I'll be a good slave..." Eren laughed. " I don't think so..." He said as he smeared her own cum on her face and slid fingers down her throat. She could feel his hard throbbing dick in her soft ass. "Maybe you need something extra..." He said with a grin.

Christa bit her lip and closed her eyes. Eren then forcefully shoved his dick up her ass and she cried out in pleasure. As much as it hurt... She wanted more. Eren was pending his groin on her cheeks. "You take it like the slut you are..." He complimented. Christa was lost in pleasure though. She could only feel electric jolts of pleasure as body was played with. Eren then dislodged himself from her tight as a trail of cum followed.

Christa looked up with a seductive smile. "Please, master, more..." Eren leaned forward and kissed her hard while he stuck his dick in her tight pussy, causing her to arch her back. "Eren..." She moaned

The shower curtain then swung open and to reveal Eren and Christas to an unexpecting mikasa who stood there with a blush on her face...


End file.
